1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of retaining devices for stackable items such as collectors' cards. In particular, the invention concerns a retainer for stacks of cards carried or stored in a cardboard box or the like, wherein the retainer clasps resiliently on one side of the box, to hold a barrier in position for retaining the cards in a stack occupying less than the full length of the box.
2. Prior Art
It is desirable to store cards or sheets in a container on edge in a stack, enabling access to the cards for viewing, filing or removal of particular cards in the stack, etc. Typically, the cards are arranged in a file box in some order (e.g., alphabetical, numerical, by category, etc.), with corresponding sides of the cards facing in the same direction. Extra space can be provided between the stack and any forward or rear barrier of the container, so that a space can be opened between cards. The front or rear face of a selected card in the stack is exposed by this space, and can be viewed. By leaning the front of the stack forward, and leaning individual cards or groups of cards forward, the user can proceed through the stack to find particular cards, to add or remove cards, adjust their order and otherwise to process the stack.
The size of the gap provided between the cards is important. If the gap is too small, the faces of the cards are not adequately exposed to view. If the gap is too large, the stack does not remain upright and the order of the cards may become disturbed. The container size can be selected to provide just enough space in addition to the minimum stack size (in which all the cards rest against one another) to provide an optimal gap that permits viewing while retaining the integrity of the stack. However, this is only workable if no additions or deletions are to be made to the stack. The stack size is generally variable and it is impractical to provide filing containers in various sizes to accommodate different sizes of stacks. The container (or filing enclosure) is selectively sized to have a height and width which are slightly larger than the corresponding height and width of the card or sheet to be contained. The container's depth, however, is selected according to other considerations.
Filing enclosures for cards, files and similar sheets generally involve a box, drawer or similar channel having a lateral width only slightly larger than the cards or sheets, which rest on edge. Identifying information is provided on the faces and/or top edge. When the stack is pulled to the front or rear wall of the box, there is a tendency for the cards to fall over and lay flat. More particularly, the cards on the rear end of the stack remote from the front end at which the cards are retained by the inside front wall, tend to fall over. The cards may fall with the top edge falling away from the stack, or the bottom edge may slide rearwardly away from the stack along the bottom edge. In either case, the result is that the integrity of the stack is compromised. The fallen cards may become displaced under the cards standing on edge, such that the fallen cards (now under the edge-standing stack) are "missing" from the stack. If the cards are again stacked on edge, some may have their back sides facing forward. The integrity of the stack is compromised because not all the cards remain in order, with front faces forward.
It is known in connection with file drawers to provide a movable barrier that rests against the endmost file in a stack of files on edge. The position of the movable barrier is adjusted to permit a gap to be formed between the files sufficient to view the identifying information on the faces of the files. Typically, the movable barrier is locked at any selected point along a rail or track provided along the bottom of the file drawer. Such a barrier is appropriate for permanent structures such as file drawers, but is not practical for more temporary enclosures such as cardboard storage boxes. It is also known in connection with so-called "hanging" files to support the files slidably along movable rails extending longitudinally along both lateral sides of a file drawer. Downwardly opening hooks are provided on support webs for the files and slide along the rails. Whereas the files are thereby supported vertically, they cannot fall over and remain in order. Four such hooks are needed, two for each of the front and rear of each file-receiving web or enclosure. The hooks are not provided on the files themselves.
Solutions that are appropriate for file drawers are generally not appropriate for more temporary enclosures or less expensive enclosures. The present invention seeks to provide an optimal filing arrangement for collectors' cards. The members of sports teams and the like are popularly depicted on individual cards in sets, the sets including, for example, all the players in a particular sports league for a given year, the members of a team, etc. Such cards may be indexed alphabetically, categorized by team, by player position, by statistics, etc. Collectors' cards can be substantial efforts to obtain and maintain complete sets.
A collector stores the cards in boxes having a lateral width only minimally larger than the corresponding dimension of the cards, for example either in height or width. The boxes are generally craft paper boxes, e.g. of corrugated craft. The cards are stacked upright on their bottom edges, or stacked sideways such that the cards lay laterally on their left or right sides. Typically, the box has an attached lid that is hingeable at a fold along one side of the box, or the box may have a completely removable lid that engages over both sides.
It would be advantageous to provide a means for retaining a stack of collectors' cards in order, in an inexpensive and effective arrangement that is generally applicable to cardboard containers and similar arrangements in which the cards routinely are supplied.